botbgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Skinner Skatewitch
"All I remember about my past is the housefire. I don't know anything else and I wanna keep it that way, ok?" -Loki to Vapor. Loki Watts is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user MajorKrystalFan. He acts as a villain/anti-hero character in the main story. Story: Roza "Skatewitch" Alamilla '''is a former human turned cyborg originally born in the current generation. He hails from Ottowa, Canada. It is revealed that he died in a housefire alongside his younger brother Noah after returning from his college prom. Oddly enough, there was no escaping the house no matter what Loki tried - the windows and doors were locked, the windows wouldn't smash and they had no reception to call emergency services. Inevitably, both perished by morning, with their bodies removed by persons unknown. Days later, Loki was brought back to life in a laboratory with a bigger body build than he remembered and possessed an immense amount of physical strength, as shown when he demolished the wall of the lab he woke up in. Since then, he wandered the streets in search of a job, money and most of all - a purpose. 50+ years later, he united with the immortal Maverick and the samurai Hanzo to help him achieve his goals whatever the cost. They bicker between themselves constantly because of a lack of a full plan, often leading to Loki harming them so they can stay quiet. '''Appearance: Loki has a ghostly pale complexion all over, accompanied by a scar over his left eye and deep scratch marks on his cheeks. His eyes are a dark yellow, outlined in purple and with catlike irises. He has grown out a long spiked mohawk and a black goatee with similarly styled white spikes underneath (seemingly dyed). He wears a black tank top that hugs against his burly figure and purple tights beneath a pair of black crotchless chaps. He wears black steel-toe boots. Personality: Unlike in his past life, Loki is incredibly violent to anybody who he doesn't recognise as a threat, much less as a friend. His threats are never empty however, as he is known to either gravely harm and even kill people who push his buttons too far. However, he does go tame around his teammates and fellow League of Assassins members like Vapor and the founder Sha'Ligh Edra. He especially holds a soft spot for Shinpi, as she too has no recollection of her alleged past life. Powers: Super Strength '-' 'Thanks to an error in the lab he was resurrected in, Loki gained an IMMENSE strength boost. To give an example, the lightest punch he would be able to do (canonically) would still push the receiver into a wall at a minimum distance of 5 feet. '''Super Speed '- Despite his size, Loki is incredibly fast, able to run 0-32 mph max speed in seconds. '''Superhuman Resiliency - Loki is able to survive events that only the luckiest of humans would, such as car crashes, getting struck by lightning, crushed by falling debris etc. Regeneration - Loki can immediately heal whatever wounds he receives. Fighting style: Loki has no specific fighting style, using moves he crafted himself set by his own limitations. Such moves include a dashing straight punch, uppercut, front kick, shoulder tackle and a variety of vicious throws. One of his Supers - the Furious Fandango - is a reference to the English iteration of SNK's Ryuuko Ranbu, a Super move used by the Kyokugen karate users. Also, funnily enough, the style of attack is reminiscent of fellow SNK character Geese Howard's Deadly Rave. Feats: -Broke a wall by punching it. -Killed a man by throwing him head-first onto the sidewalk. -Fell a skyscraper by kicking it. -Caught a falling plane out of the sky. -Destroyed one of Hanzo's sword blades by grabbing onto it. Theme Songs: Concept Theme: BOTB - The One Who Runs Away Dies (Guilty Team Theme) BOTB: TB - Beyond Slaughter (R. Loki Theme) Blood Brothers (Loki Vs. Noah Theme) Trivia: -Loki's real name is Isaac. He was coined the nickname Loki by his parents and younger brother because of his tendency to trick others and pull pranks. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters born in Mexico Category:Weapon Specialist Characters Category:Characters born in August Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Members of League of Assassins Category:Bios To Be Completed